


Vampires and A Cloud

by cuddlyharkness



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Background Character Death, Character Turned Into Vampire, Feeding, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyharkness/pseuds/cuddlyharkness
Summary: Vampires are a touchy subject for Cloud Strife, he's still learning.





	1. First Encounter

Vampires were a touchy subject for Cloud Strife. The young man had lived his life unaware of the creatures that lurked outside after the sun went down, until of course he'd met one of them on some late night errands he was running for his boss. 

Sephiroth had sent him out of the office about an hour after sundown, claiming he needed him to run a handful of files down to the people at the nearby post office. Given that the post office wasn't open this late, he was instructed to place them in the mailing bin that sat outside on the curb. It wasn't odd for Sephiroth to ask him to do things like this --- Cloud had lost count of how many times he was sent from the top floor of the office building down to the people at HR just to deliver a message that his boss was certain the people on the second floor were ignoring --- but for him to be sent out of the building at night before the early rays of morning were peeking over the buildings wasn't very common. But work was work, and such was the life of a secretary and later errand-runner. 

As Cloud stepped outside the front gates of the office building, he found himself feeling oddly on edge. He'd never noticed the lack of street lights at this hour, or how often the moon flitted between the skyscrapers and left the streets wrapped in near total darkness. The only light that casted over him as he started down the sidewalk was that of the nearby bar that his friends tended to hang out at, Seventh Heaven, and even the bright blue neon light flickered at an uncomfortably frequent rate. Ignoring the sense of unease that wrapped its icy fingers around his neck, Cloud shook off the chills running down his spine and wrote them off as just the late fall breeze breaking through his coat. 

His footsteps were incredibly loud, he came to notice. With nearly no one left on the streets at this hour, he was the only person in sight. Even the noise from the bar's obnoxious patrons as he passed by didn't seem to dull the sound of his dress shoes thudding against the concrete. Taking a deep breath, the young secretary clutched the files tighter to his chest and continued on. 

Finally, the mail bin came into view a mere few feet away. Breathing a sigh of relief, Cloud hurried over to the bin and rid himself of the slightly crinkled manila envelopes. Turning to start on his way back, Cloud found himself running straight into what he was sure was an oddly nice smelling brick wall. Stumbling back a bit, he looked up and started to apologize before he was caught within an oddly stunning steel-blue gaze. Suddenly every potential word left his body.

"Well, hello there. Aren't you a cute one?"

The phrase chilled Cloud to the core. Or perhaps it was the sight of something hidden behind those eyes, something reflected in them that brought severe unease bubbling to the surface of his mind. Or maybe it was just the sight of oddly sharp teeth nestled behind the stranger's lips, glinting in the dim light as a sly smile rested on the man's face. Whatever it may have been, it had Cloud hypnotized, intrigued, and afraid. 

"I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to uh... to run into you." Cloud stammered, forcing the words passed his lips as he took a step back, suddenly feeling far too close to this strange person that seemed to have appeared from nowhere. The stranger simply stepped forward one more step, those steely eyes unwavering from Cloud's much smaller form. 

"Oh, that's just fine. Tell me, what's a cute little thing like you doing out here? Being alone this late at night is pretty... dangerous, yes?" The stranger spoke slowly, but Cloud had the sneaking suspicion it was deliberate. Drawing things on for... something or other? He wasn't sure, but he felt trapped nonetheless. 

"I was just... running an errand for my boss. Which reminds me that I really, really should get back." Cloud murmured, attempting to step around the stranger. This only served to have his wrist trapped in an uncomfortably steady grip, his small frame being pulled back in front of this man. No, no. Not a man, he decided. Men didn't have that mischievous glint to their eyes, not like this creature did. Nor did normal men have such wise eyes. Not in this day and age, at least. 

"Now now, what's the hurry? You've plenty of time, I'm sure. Chances are if your boss is sending you out into the streets by yourself in the darkness of a cold night, he doesn't care that much about how long you take, hm?" Warm breath creeped its way down the young man's neck, his eyes widening as he suddenly realized he hadn't a clue when this stranger had gotten so close. 

"Please, don't hurt me...!" Images of different disasters flashed in the back of Cloud's mind. Murder, rape, dismemberment, kidnapping, all kinds of horrible things that this man could do to him. Of course, when the guy let go of his wrist and stepped away he was shocked, but still.

"Oh come on, do you really think I would dare drench my hands with the filth that your human criminals do? That's rude," The stranger said, stepping back and glaring at the shivering human before him. Cloud blinked, unsure what to say as he received a disapproving glance. With one shaky hand, Cloud reached up to feel his neck where that warm breath had been moments ago. There he found two small puncture wounds, spaced evenly apart with a small stream of blood slipping down to the collar of his shirt. 

"What... What did you do?" Cloud questioned, his eyes wide as he felt the punctures on his neck and began to feel slightly sluggish. The stranger simply shook his head.

"I'll explain the next time we meet, which I'm very sure we will." Everything began to dim as Cloud's eyes grew heavy, his body feeling infinitely heavier than it did before as he felt arms around him. Vaguely, he registered the feeling of his body being picked up off the ground, a welcome feeling. The last thing he registered before his eyes fell closed was the sound of the stranger's voice, soft and gentle in the back of his mind.

"Seek me out when the sun sets tomorrow night, you'll know the way naturally. Like you've known it your whole life."


	2. Waking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud has awoken, but where exactly is he? The last thing he remembers is his head swimming before everything went dark.

When he awoke, Cloud found himself in a dark room. The windows were covered with black curtains, the only light source in the room being the various lamps and candles that seemed to be meticulously placed. His head was spinning, but soon it leveled out and he was able to think clearly. His senses returned one by one, the haze fading away from him. The room smelled clean, and he registered the familiar crispness of leaves and something heavier under it, something metallic. When he thought about it carefully, it smelled very much like blood. His ability to move returned, and he glanced around the room quietly to discover an office he knew well. Sitting up, Cloud found himself sitting on the soft, plush couch in his boss's office. Sephiroth was nowhere in sight, but Cloud felt the familiar sensation that it wouldn't be long until the man returned. 

Glancing over himself, he found he was unharmed. Well, save for the strange looking punctures on his neck. He remembered his encounter before with the man, unsure whether he could say last night or if he had been out for longer than that. Finding his balance, Cloud stood from the couch and made his way around the room. He felt dizzy, like he'd hit his head just a little too hard or stood up just a little too fast. Somehow his legs carried him along regardless, despite his knees wobbling with every step. They carried him past the candles and lamps, past the large desk against the wall, until they finally stopped and he found himself standing at the mirrior Sephiroth would use before meetings to ensure he looked his best. What Cloud found was a strange, otherworldly version of his reflection.

His skin seemed much more fair, a lot closer to snowy than he had been the day before. He felt that if he were any lighter, he may as well be transparent. His eyes were still blue, still brilliant. But something behind them was different. They seemed somehow colder, or perhaps they were more menacing or empty. Almost lifeless, he thought to himself. Quietly, one pale hand came to rest against his cheek. His hand was not warm or cold. Vaguely, he considered that his body was the same temperature as the room he was in. Behind him, he heard a door open, seeing the familiar form of Sephiroth enter from over his shoulder.

"I see you are awake, Mr. Strife." Cloud quietly nodded and turned around, watching his boss turn and close the door behind him. "It's good you are. I have much to talk to you about."

Sephiroth was a rather pretty, fair skinned man with striking green eyes and long silver hair. He stood a few heads taller than Cloud, nearly dwarfing him should they stand side by side. In Cloud's experience, many people looked at Sephiroth in envy and awe, and more than once some stranger attending a meeting with the company commented something to the effect of Sephiroth being unnaturally pleasant to look at. 

"How did I get back here, sir?" Cloud finally questioned, watching carefully as Sephiroth walked towards him with measured steps. 

"The secretary found you in the reception area, tucked away in a chair in the corner. I know exactly how you got back here, however. Judging by those marks on your neck, at least." Sephiroth stated, his eyes scanning the younger man from head to toe. Cloud felt himself shrink under that gaze, the same way he would whenever he earned any sort of attention from his boss. Sephiroth's stare had a way of doing that, even to the most proud people that would enter his office.

"The marks on my neck? What do they have to do with anything?" Cloud questioned, his voice soft and quiet. To him, it sounded normal. However, judging by Sephiroth's raised eyebrow, something was clearly different. 

"Cloud, I advise you to listen carefully to what I'm going to say. The man you met last night, the one who left those marks on your neck, was what you would call a "Vampire." He turned you, which rightly upsets me. I was planning to be the one to turn you, considering you were so useful to me as a living human." The older man gestured for Cloud to have a seat back on the plush, spotless couch. After a moment, Cloud allowed himself to sit.

"A vampire? But those aren't real, are they? I always thought they were just a myth. A cheap Halloween costume to scare kids." The disbelief in Cloud's voice was almost comical. Sephiroth took a seat beside the man, a cold hand rest on the other's shoulder as he waited for the news to sink in. "Can you tell me why, if your kind exist, I had never met one?"

"Basically, vampires were nearly wiped out many years ago. There was a great war between clans, instances where friends who were turned together and would feed together in youth were forced to turn on their companions. Some clans were entirely wiped out, what with the fighting outsiders and falling victim to weak blood that made them fight their own clans. Others were left in ruins, scattered across the globe and left by themselves to make their way with no support from their clansmen.The remaining vampires are loners. They have no one, or very few of their kind that they can look upon fondly. Which is why we've become little more than myths in this day and age." Sephiroth explained, his voice smooth like silk as it washed over Cloud. He got the feeling the older man was doing this on purpose, perhaps to calm him so he would be able to comprehend what was being said. "You likely have met vampires before without knowing. We tend to keep to ourselves and are very solitary by nature. What with the rise of humanity, vampires are... how do I put this... endangered? Humans would not take kindly to creatures that feed off of their blood to survive. Hell, humans can barely tolerate someone having a different view than them without sparking arguments and, in extreme cases, war. We keep a low profile for that very reason." 

Cloud listened carefully as the older man gave him a crash course in vampiric history, or at least the most recent and important part he wanted to know in that moment. Slowly it all came to make sense, the missing pieces in Cloud's shocked mind falling into place.

"So... In a sense, they're all either gone or hiding because of the war and humans coming to be more dominant as a society?"Cloud questioned, earning a very slight smile from Sephiroth. The man nodded, gesturing to the bite marks on the blonde's neck.

"Exactly. And you, as of last night, became one of us. You're no longer living, but rather exist in a state of walking death. You'll be taught all you need to know about feeding and existing in your new afterlife, by me of course. I'm fairly certain the man who turned you mentioned something about coming to find him, yes?" When Cloud nodded, Sephiroth only sighed. "I can promise you this, you'll get all the attention and training you need here. IF he even realizes you survived the transformation, the olden practices of a fledling seeking out their sire in their haze of confusion and new-life died with the elders from many centuries ago. You do not need to find him, unless you absolutely wish to. But, of course, my involvement will most certainly slow or entirely stop should you chose to associate yourself with this stranger. His scent sickens me, as he's one of the clan whom my own went to war with many years ago. Regardless, if you have any questions about vampirism, please do not hesitate to ask me. Just don't expect me to teach you if your spirit burns so warmly to find your original sire." Sephiroth stated, his voice cold yet somehow very welcoming. Maybe it was just the impact of learning so much so quickly, but Cloud felt very tired all the sudden.

"I'll decide when I learn more. I don't know enough about either of you to make a decision." Cloud said, a quiet yawn managing to escape him. Why a vampire would even begin to feel tired baffled him, but he didn't question it.

"Of course, I understand, young one. You're free to use my couch to rest, I'll be out in meetings for the main part of the day anyway." Sephiroth smiled, running his cool fingers through Cloud's hair. Somehow, that made Cloud feel even more tired. As Sephiroth rose to leave, the younger man laid back on the couch to once more let sleep overtake him. 

It was definitely going to be a long series of days, that much was certain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took suuuuch a long time to get finished, what with constant writer's block and no time to write when I had the inspiration. But honestly, I'm glad I took my time because I'm rather happy with this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!


	3. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vampire's hunger knows no limitations.

Daylight faded fast when you spent most of it sleeping. By the time Cloud woke, it was already close to sundown. He felt his confusion was almost entirely gone by then, although he still felt as if he was blissfully drifting through a haze. The only thing that he could clearly focus on at the moment was how hungry he felt. A deep, aching hunger that seemed to make his bones weak. He rose from the couch then, stretching his limbs and hearing the faint popping of cold joints. A wave of shivers ran over his body as he caught the distant smell of humans, goosebumps appearing over his arms as his mind brought images of warm blood to his attention. 

As much as he realized Sephiroth was eager to teach him, take him under his wing so to speak, he knew the businessman was far too occupied with work at the moment to be bothered. So Cloud took matters into his own hands. He decided that, given the circumstances, he would go and solve the issue of his hunger alone. Perhaps he'd seek out the man responsible for changing his life, but that was a completely separate idea, overpowered and brushed under the rug when once again, the smell of human blood touched his nostrils. Hunger was his priority. Hunger, and nothing else. 

Quietly, the fledgling left the safety of the office. The walk to the elevator was slow and agonizing, each step taking him closer and closer to the smell of food. It took all his will power to remind himself the token rule of feeding, a rule he'd never been taught, but rather one that seemed to live inside him now, and instinct that existed in every vampire as a method of common sense and self-preservation. The voice inside his head was smooth and clear, powerful. 

"Don't feed where others can see you." Feeding in sight of others was dangerous, his instincts told him. Being caught was bad. Being caught meant pain, suffering, and in extreme cases it meant a second death. He didn't want that. No sensible vampire did. So Cloud remained in control, walking calmly to the elevator and riding it down to the first floor. He kept his cool when one of the ladies at the front desk noticed he looked "under the weather." A small assurance he was just feeling a little sick prevented further questions, prevented him having to smell the suddenly intense aroma of her perfume that made him feel far more sick than it ever had in the past. It even overwhelmed the smell of food, so perhaps it was a good thing. 

Eventually, he escaped into the outside world. The sky was dark, stars twinkling above him beyond the city lights and smog. Surely he could find a decent meal in an overpopulated city on a weekend night. Tons of people wandered the streets, taking shortcuts to avoid the extra few minutes, homeless people finding places to sleep for the night that were removed from sight, drunkards throwing up in the alleyways behind the corporate buildings that lines the streets ahead. Opportunity after opportunity was open to him. 

Finally, he took his chance when he spotted a quiet, reserved looking man detouring into one of the many winding alleyways. No doubt someone looking to escape the hustle and bustle and get to where he needed to be quicker, or perhaps intending to seek out one of the working women that liked to set up their client meetings in private thanks to his dissatisfaction with his marriage. Men like that, disloyal and eager to find someone else to relieve their sexual frustrations with, were common in Midgar. Especially in the less well-kept districts of the city. Perhaps his senses were heighened because of his growing hunger, but he could swear he felt the erratic, nervous pulse of the man he had watched enter the alley. Definitely the latter option, then. 

Cloud followed silently, a ghost in the dark shadows, a predator stalking his first meal of the season. The puddles of filthy water didn't so much as ripple when he passed by. The man turned a corner, unaware of the prying eyes that observed every move, every misplaced hair that changed with the direction of the wind, every twitch of the nervous muscles beneath a poorly folded shirt collar. Cloud could smell it. The blood.

He made his move, his hunger driving him forward with such force and such impatience that the man was tackled to the filthy alleyway floor, held firmly in inhumanly strong arms as sharp fangs dug into the flesh of his neck. A hand over the poor bastards mouth silenced his short scream, and the struggling didn't last long. Cloud drank his fill, drank more than his fill. He took everything the man had to give, every last drop until the man's head thwacked hard against the ground, lifeless. 

Naturally, his actions didn't register at first. At first, he felt a power beyond anything he could ever dream of. Strength, a rush of energy, a burst of... pleasure? But the high didn't last long, with his newfound composure, Cloud began to realize exactly what he'd done. He'd taken too much, drank far too deeply. He'd killed the man. Slowly, he backed away from the body, blood covering the front of his shirt, dripping lazily from his mouth. His eyes went wide as he looked at his handiwork, the dead body laying in the puddles of muck. 

"Oh, god no..." Tears began to well up in his eyes. He'd lost control, he knew he had. Cloud slowly moved away from the wall and hid himself firmly behind the next corner, and he began to sob. He hadn't meant to kill anyone. He was just... so hungry. He needed to feed, he knew that. But he'd never meant to actually kill someone! 

"My my, you must've been hungry. But don't worry about it, all fledglings end up killing their first meal. Nothing to be ashamed of." A familiar voice floated its way to the sobbing man, causing him to jump up off his seat on the ground. A shadow moved towards him, a hand stretching out to wipe the blood away from his mouth. Steely blue eyes looked at him in the darkness, the full form of the approaching man taking shape from the shadows. It was the man who had changed him, made him into this. Soft brown hair framed a rather attractive looking face, marred by a scar stretching diagonally from his eyebrow across his nose. Somehow, that didn't change the overall presence of the vampire.

"I don't believe I ever properly introduced myself, my dear. Call me Leon. I'm here to teach you how to avoid what you just did, and how to do it better. And less messy. You're my responsibility, after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I thought it would to get finished and post, and I was going to wait for next strifehart sunday, but I figured that I might as well do it now and call it an early strifehart sunday post.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little fic I like because I like gays and I like vampires, and I like Final Fantasy. So I'm making a chimera of all three.


End file.
